1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method for providing a search service and a display apparatus applying the same, and more particularly, to a method for providing a search service and a display apparatus applying the same, which are adapted to provide an Internet search service in the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technology of providing services through the Internet as well as receiving broadcasts has been adopted to a television (TV). For example, Internet protocol television (IPTV) can execute applications, such as widgets, while connected to the Internet.
The related art TV may be equipped with a web browser to provide an Internet service. In this case, a user has to execute the web browser by pressing a particular button of the remote control to access the web browser, or execute the web browser through a menu choice.
However, when using the Internet on a TV, the user cannot concentrate their attention on the TV screen, because the TV screen is obscured by the Internet web browser. Moreover, the related art TV lacks the user interface that would be required to use the Internet web browser. Thus, the user may feel that it is inconvenient to use the web browser on the TV.
In particular, it may be difficult for the user to enter text using the related art remote control of the TV, making it inconvenient for the user to do an Internet search with the TV. In addition, the user cannot watch the related art TV in a normal mode of operation when doing an Internet search with the TV.
Users want a display apparatus that enables the users to use a search service more easily with a web browser as compared with the related art. Accordingly, there is a need to find a solution to allow a user to do a search more easily.